And so the soldier came home
by Beinedhiel
Summary: Queen Mackenzie Blackwood has to go to the harbor to see in a foreign ship. She expects it to be intimidating, but what happens when she finds more than she bargained for? I changed my pen name. Again...


It was one of those dull, chilly days in Albion, one of those days that Mackenzie dreaded. The young queen muttered angrily under her breath as a frosty wind blew in her face, biting her cheeks and nose. She pulled her cloak over her face for more protection, and steadied on through the weather. Mackenzie was to go see a foreign ship dock in the harbor, and greet the new-comers to the kingdom of Albion. It was a custom her brother never fulfilled, and she was not going to be anything like him, so she braved through the cold to give out a warm, royal welcome. No, Mackenzie Sparrow Blackwood had decided to be Logan's exact opposite. This was her first time, so she prayed to herself and Avo that she wouldn't sound to ridiculous. She felt her crown begin to slide off her head, so she stopped and pulled off her hood, gingerly readjusting the elaborate head-piece on her ash brown hair. Another cold wind came gusting towards her, and this time, rain followed. Quickly, Mackenzie yanked the hood back onto her head, and began a slow jog to the docks.

"Why did Avo choose today to have shit weather?" she grumbled as her feet hit the rain-sodden wood docks. "Good sir, has there been any showing of the ship?" Mackenzie asked a random citizen who sported a telescope on his eye.

"Yes, my lady, just through the mist there," he held out the telescope to her. She took the instrument and glanced through. "Do you see it, madam?" he asked excitedly.

The queen nodded, "That I do, sir," she smiled at the man and handed him back his telescope. "I thank you."

"But of course, my queen. Oh! The boat is moving fast- look, it's almost here already!" He seemed to be vibrating with energy. The queen smiled to herself, _probably because the wind is blowing into the sails, and they're rowing, but, no matter. Energy is nice during days like this. _

The ship had a grand size, the hull made of mahogany, the sails a blood red. The captain of the ship barked something in a language Mackenzie had never heard before, and she was intrigued by the harsh drawl. She decided she'd ask him about it later on. The sailors pulled in the paddles, and rose from their positions to take their new ones, quickly preparing the ship for docking. A plank fell from the side, and landed on the wood of the harbor, and the ship captain walked off. He looked at the spectators first, and then his eyes fell onto the queen. She smiled and bowed to him, and he bowed back, and straightened at the same time Mackenzie did. He walked towards her, and shook her outstretched hand.

"Hallo," he said, his accent heavy, "I am ship captain Brom. My crew members will be appearing shortly." He gestured to the ship. Captain Brom had a thick, black beard and mustache, sporting an elegant outfit and pirate's hat.

"A pleasure, Captain Brom. I am Queen Mackenzie Blackwood- welcome to the Kingdom of Albion. I am sure you will find yourself in a fight with mercenaries and balverines within good time. No offence intended," she added quickly, and Brom laughed.

"No, no, I understand. Back in my country, we say the same thing!" he smiled and clapped the queen's shoulder. She laughed with him, and they chatted for a bit about previous battles they had encountered. "Well, I shall let you get acquainted with the rest of the crew. Farewell, until we meet again, good queen." With another bow, Captain Brom departed.

Mackenzie smiled and made sure to shake hands with all the men coming off the ship, bidding them good tidings and an enjoyable time in her kingdom. As the last few went to follow their captain, Mackenzie turned to head back to the castle, in a good mood. The men had been very polite, shaking her hand with dignity and respect. _Yes, that is the way a queen should be treated,_ she decided.

"Oi! Aren't you going to welcome me home, Kenzie?" laughed a familiar voice. A _very _familiar voice. Mackenzie spun in spot, and turned to see a soaking wet Benjamin Finn smiling at her. Her heart tugged at her strings, and she walked towards him slowly, resisting the urge to tackle him. How she had missed him when he left. He held out his arms to her, but she hesitated. "Kenzie, I won't bite you. Come here." Tears burned in her eyes as she quickly walked into Ben's embrace, and, holding onto the man she loved in the pouring rain, began to weep.

"Oh, Ben… y-you came home… I… missed… you," she chocked between sobs. He rubbed her back soothingly with one hand, his other hand tangled in Mackenzie's sodden hair.

"I never should have left. I'm so sorry," he kissed her cheek gently, and held her close as she continued to cry. They stood there for what could have been days, while Ben stroked the queen's hair, cooed apologies, sang her songs… he did his best to take in the one person he cared about the most. When she finally stopped crying, Mackenzie pulled away and took his face in her hands, smiling to herself.

"You look the same as the day you left three years ago. Nothing has changed, Ben. Not your hair, your eyes… not your smile. How I missed seeing your smile, Benjamin Finn," she brushed his sopping wet hair from his face. He gave her his winning grin, and watched her blush. _Avo, I love her_, he said to himself.

"And how I missed seeing you blush like a little school girl, Mackenzie Blackwood," he said. "But, I must say, I was expecting a very different greeting."

Mackenzie chuckled, "What, did you _want _a kick in the pants?"

"Oh, no… I'm quite pleased with this," he turned his face and kissed the queen's palm. "I'm never leaving you again," he decided. Mackenzie smiled, her eyes twinkling with disbelief and happiness.

"Really?"

"Really." He opened his mouth again to say something else, but never got the chance to- the young woman had her lips flush against his, kissing him enthusiastically. Ben, still in shock, wrapped his arms around Mackenzie's waist, and pulled her close against him. They swayed slightly, and the rain slowed to a slow drizzle when they finally pulled away from each other, both panting slightly. Suddenly, the world was spinning, and Mackenzie had to throw her arms around his neck in order to stay stable. He was laughing, spinning them in circles. "Avo, what did I do that was so good as to deserve the forgiveness of this amazing woman?" he called up to the sky when he stopped being the human carousel. "How I love you so," he whispered to his queen.

She blushed again, and pressed her forehead to his. "And I love you," she said.


End file.
